blanding_cassattfandomcom-20200216-history
Intertropolis
Intertropolis & Routeville 'is an American animated television series that first premiered on January 4, 2021 on Nickelodeon for Viacom of the Viacom Media Networks until October 20, 2021 and then was moved to Sintopia TV for Blanding Cassatt of the Blanding Cassatt Media Networks on November 15, 2021 but still remains on Nickelodeon. The series is about the roads and highways that includes Interstate Highways, U.S. Highways, State Highways, and County Roads and is revolved around two main characters named Interstate 48 and U.S. Route 86 who lives in a big metropolis called Highway City, which contains twin cities called Intertropolis, Nevada for the Interstates, and Routeville, Utah for the U.S. Routes. The twin cities are separated by a curveless toll highway called Town Separator, treated as a state border between Utah and Nevada. The animated series is created by Jordan Cassatt and Kimberly Blanding (the Blanding Cassatt Duo), making the series based on their fantasy imaginations of roads and highways. The series finale of version 1 is on September 20, 2029. Version 2 of ''Intertropolis & Routeville re-premiered on March 10, 3010 on Sintopia Channel and The Interstate Channel for Sintopia-style entertainment and returned for season 11. MillenniumWorld became its distributor. According to many critics like Common Sense Media and television websites like TV Guide, Intertropolis & Routeville ''became the world's most originally made television series since no other TV shows and movies has been about types of highways. The series is also an award-winning sensation, with over 300 trophies from over many centuries. The series has been viewed by many famous roadgeeks. Plot Interstate 48 (I-48) and her best close friend U.S. Route 86 (US 86) are in a fictional city called Ooscondio, located in the south central Pacific Coast of California. It is a city for California State Route Shields, not quite their species for Interstate Shields and U.S. Route Shields. They live in a crazy neighborhood full of Californian highway shields who are treating I-48 and US 86 that this is not a city for U.S. Route Shields and Interstate Shields. So I-48 and US 86 find a real estate magazine, an ad on the internet, and a commercial on television showing a city of Highway City, a fictional big city in the Utah/Nevada state line that contains two fictional twin cities called Intertropolis in Nevada for the Interstate Shields, and Routeville in Utah for the U.S. Route Shields. They decided to move there to have a good, joyful, peaceful life. The next day, they went to the bank to get their whole cash from their savings account. US 86 thinks about taking a flight to Highway City, but I-48 doesn't want to leave her beloved sports car behind. So I-48 drives off with US 86 and getting ready to leave Ooscondio and heading to Highway City. They take on to Interstate 48, a fictional Interstate Highway in the southwestern United States that starts from Ooscondio, California to Santa Fe, New Mexico, and it also takes them to Highway City (Intertropolis, Nevada and Routeville, Utah). US 86 suggests I-48 that if there's a traffic jam on the interstate, she bests exit on to U.S. Route 86, a fictional U.S. Route that does the same to Interstate 48. Like I-48, it starts from Ooscondio, California. Unlike I-48, US 86 ends to Colorado Springs. Like I-48, it does go to Highway City (Intertropolis, Nevada and Routeville, Utah). U.S. Route 86 runs parallel to Interstate 48, mostly to its south, and it also has interchanges to it. I-48 realizes that she don't have to drive on US 86 because I-48 has an HOV (High Occupancy Vehicle) lane in the metro limits of Highway City. It took six hours to get to Highway City without traffic jams, but they made it there. They exit off I-48 onto US 86 so they don't get caught in traffic because they know that I-48 is a busy highway because of its 16 lanes. I-48 and US 86 are looking for a decent hotel around the metropolis they saw in the real estate book to stay in until they can find a new home they want to rent. Characters : ''Main article: List of Intertropolis & Routeville characters The characters in Intertropolis & Routeville are in the species of four types of highway systems: Interstate Highways, U.S. Highways, State Highways and County Roads. All of them are designed by the creators of the series with faces. Kimberly Blanding thought that they would look good and understandable if the characters have faces on them, like eyes, ears, mouth, nose, eyebrows, and eyelashes for females. Jordan Cassatt understood how this would go on, agrees with Blanding. Cassatt and Blanding uses some technology to draw the characters' faces. '''Main The two main characters of Intertropolis & Routeville are seen in most episodes and are common to the series. * Interstate 48 (voiced by Landy McMiller), a female Interstate Highway shield who is close best friends with U.S. Route 86. She is very good at coming up with her and US 86's plans, but sometimes it doesn't work the way she thought. * U.S. Route 86 '''(voiced by Mark McMiller), a male U.S. Highway shield who is close best friends with Interstate 48. He always suggests I-48 to come up with some different plans. He is also a fan of many celebrities and athletes. '''Supporting The five supporting characters of Intertropolis & Routeville are seen in some episodes and are common to the series but not all the time. * Interstate 21 '(voiced by Kimberly Blanding), a female Interstate Highway shield who is the younger sister of I-23, the daughter of I-248, and the princess of Intertropolis. She is a little bratty to her brother I-23 as the I-23 highway travels through Routeville. * 'Interstate 23 '(voiced by Jordan Cassatt), a male Interstate Highway shield who is the older brother of I-21, the son of I-248, and the prince of Intertropolis. He is mainly jealous of I-21 as the I-21 highway travels through Intertropolis. * 'Interstate 248 '(voiced by Leni Collins), a female Interstate Highway shield who is the mother of I-21 and I-23, the love interest of US 389, and the "Queen of Highway City". * 'U.S. Route 47 '(voiced by Riley Anderson), a female U.S. Highway shield who is the daughter of US 389 and the princess of Routeville. She is friends with I-21 and I-23. * 'U.S. Route 389 '''(voiced by Andy Coolman), a male U.S. Highway shield who is the father of US 47, the love interest of I-248, and the "King of Highway City". '''Recurring (Interstates) The recurring characters of the Interstates lives in the Main Highway Lounge of Intertropolis. Most of their numbers end with a "0" or a "5", except for Interstate 1 and Interstate 101, who are also considered main Interstate Highways. They have different personalities. * Interstate 0 '''(voiced by Danny Hutchy), a male Interstate Highway shield who has an unspecified personality. * '''Interstate 1 (voiced by Seb Conway), a male Interstate Highway shield who is obsessed with video and internet games. * Interstate 5 '(voiced by Victor Raymona), a male Interstate Highway shield who is very smart. * '''Interstate 10 '(voiced by Clain Ooosgram), a male Interstate Highway shield who loves to inspire people. * '''Interstate 15 (voiced by Vincent Leeon), a male Interstate Highway shield who likes to tattle. * Interstate 20 '(voiced by Jordice Hawthorne), a female Interstate Highway shield who loves caring about everyone and everything. * '''Interstate 25 '(voiced by Samantha Carson), a female Interstate Highway shield who has a tomboyish activity. * 'Interstate 30 '(voiced by Aidan Gallagher), a male Interstate Highway shield who likes to be cool and very calm. * 'Interstate 35 '(voiced by Lordell Chion Jr.), a male Interstate Highway shield who has gothicism and does not have a great experience in life and joy. * 'Interstate 40 '(voiced by Ronda McLeon), a female Interstate Highway shield who loves to be sarcastic. * '''Interstate 45 (voiced by Yolanda Hermosa), a female Interstate Highway shield who loves dreaming and daydreaming. * Interstate 50 '''(voiced by Venus Graymor), a male Interstate Highway shield who is very creative. * '''Interstate 55 (voiced by Harvey Makeman), a male Interstate Highway shield who is very athletic, strong, and loves sports. * Interstate 60 '''(voiced by Jenny Menarlow), a female Interstate Highway shield who is very good at being honest. * '''Interstate 65 (voiced by Shelly Kinson), a female Interstate Highway shield who loves all kinds of music and is a huge fan of New England Interstates (I-89, I-91, and I-93). * Interstate 70 (voiced by Jace Norman), a male Interstate Highway shield who likes to dance and come up with his very own called "The Cristionian". * Interstate 75 '(voiced by Darwin Brown-Hutson), a male Interstate Highway shield who likes comedy, pranking, being funny, and telling jokes. * '''Interstate 80 '(voiced by Nathan Silverman), a male Interstate Highway shield who eats and drinks a lot. * '''Interstate 85 (voiced by Jayden Browns), a male Interstate Highway shield who is not very smart and often does stupid stuff. * Interstate 90 '''(voiced by Sabrina Carpenter), a female Interstate Highway shield who is a vegan, likes being clean, healthy, and is the leader of the Main Interstate Highways. * '''Interstate 95 (voiced by Oestaly Merry), a female Interstate Highway shield who is bossy, most commanding, and loves social media. * Interstate 100 '(voiced by Brandon Cowland), a male Interstate Highway shield who is the leader of the Main Interstate Highways. * '''Interstate 101 '(voiced by Uma Sherman), a female Interstate Highway shield who loves to travel. '''Recurring (U.S. Routes) The recurring characters of the U.S. Routes lives in the Main Highway Lounge of Routeville. Most of their numbers end with a "0" or a "1", except for U.S. Route 2, who is also considered a main U.S. Highway. Like the Interstates, they have different personalities. * U.S. Route 0 '(voiced by Jepson Davidson), a male U.S. Highway shield who, like I-0, has an unspecified personality. * '''U.S. Route 1 '(voiced by Josh Nistar), a male U.S. Highway shield who likes being first and likes to get ahead from others because he is "US 1". * 'U.S. Route 2 '(voiced by Rowan Blanchard), a female U.S. Highway shield who sometimes wants to be alone because she is extremely shy and always crying. * '''U.S. Route 10 (voiced by Elliott Sancrant), a male U.S. Highway shield who likes to watch television and movies. * U.S. Route 11 '(voiced by Lance Lim), a male U.S. Highway shield who loves forecasting the weather. * '''U.S. Route 20 '(voiced by Kay Remington), a female U.S. Highway shield who has a lot of jobs and is the leader of the Main U.S. Highways. * '''U.S. Route 21 (voiced by Lodi Ganningham), a female U.S. Highway shield who loves to stay up late all night long. * U.S. Route 30 '(voice by Shane Landon), a male U.S. Highway who loves nightlife parties. * '''U.S. Route 31 '(voiced by Tom Ontario), a male U.S. Highway with autism spectrum disorder. * 'U.S. Route 40 '(voiced by Quinn Stanton Jr.), a female U.S. Highway shield who loves to do makeup art. * 'U.S. Route 41 '(voiced by Linda Lilling), a female U.S. Highway shield who is very rich and can afford anything. * 'U.S. Route 50 '(voiced by Norm Loskowski), a male U.S. Highway shield who is always thinking about himself and no one else. * 'U.S. Route 51 '(voiced by Arnold McDonald), a male U.S. Highway shield who loves junk food items, hates vegetables, and does not eat healthy that much. * '''U.S. Route 60 (voiced by Suzan Koshy), a female U.S. Highway shield who loves babysitting and children. * U.S. Route 61 (voiced by Wendy Tensker), a female U.S. Highway shield who loves petsitting and animals. Episodes : Main article: List of Intertropolis & Routeville episodes All seasons of Intertropolis & Routeville consists of 26 episodes for the 21st century version and the 31st century version. There are 10 seasons in the 21st century version of the series, with 260 episodes overall with 520 segments. They were directed by Jordan Cassatt and written by Kimberly Blanding. There are 14 seasons in the current 31st century version of the series, with 104 episodes overall with 208 segments as of January 3014. Season 15 is the current season, which premiered on March 5, 3014 on Sintopia Channel, Nickelodeon, and The Interstate Channel. Every episodes are 24 minutes long, with 12-minute long segments in average. As of 3013, each episodes gained over 95 million views because of the series popularity. There are 16 half-hour specials, five 60-minute specials, and three television movies with the length of 120 minutes. There are three theatrical films based on Intertropolis & Routeville. ''Interstate University'' was released in theaters on December 16, 2024. ''U.S. Route University'' was released in theaters on November 8, 2026. ''State Highway University'' was released in theaters on August 21, 2028. All were produced by MillenniumWorld and Sintopia Movies, with the help from Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies. Category:Intertropolis & Routeville Category:2020s American animated television series Category:2020s American comedy television series Category:2020s Nickelodeon shows Category:2021 American television series Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American children's television series Category:English-language television programs Category:Animated children's television series Category:Flash television shows Category:Flash cartoons Category:Highway-related shows Category:Television series about highways Category:Television series about roads Category:Television shows set in Nevada Category:Television shows set in Utah Category:Television series with multiple television networks Category:2020s Sintopia TV shows Category:Nickelodeon Category:Sintopia (TV channel) Category:Sintopia Channel Category:The Interstate Channel